


Jump and I'll Catch You

by Madalynn_Bohemia



Series: Vampire AU [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot of sex, Blood, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dirty Talk, Felching, M/M, Rimming, Sequel, So many endearments, Telepathy, This is basically just a giant pwp, Tied-up Harry, Vampire AU, Vampire Sex, some D/s themes, soooo much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalynn_Bohemia/pseuds/Madalynn_Bohemia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Anyway,” Niall coughs once him and Zayn pull apart, “Zayn has something to tell you, Louis.”</i>
</p><p>  <i>“No I don’t.” Zayn quickly denies, looking almost panicked. Harry watches as Louis shifts his confused expression between the two. </i></p><p>  <i>“What is it?”</i></p><p><i>“Liam knows about Harry.” Niall reveals, hands tugging at the material of Zayn’s shirt. “He’s coming here tomorrow. Figured we should give you a heads up.”<i></i></i><br/><i><br/></i><br/>Sequel to Run and I'll Give Chase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump and I'll Catch You

**Author's Note:**

> Some requests were made for a sequel to my vampire verse, so here it is. It won't really make much sense if you haven't read the first part, so, I recommend reading that first as this fic takes place directly after that one. Hope you like this. If you do, let me know. If you don't, be kind about it :D If I need to add something in the tags that I've forgotten, please tell me. Enjoy.

The sun is still setting when Harry blinks his eyes open, a hazy fog stubbornly clinging to his mind. His limbs feel heavy, warm, and sated while a rocking motion does its best to lull him back to sleep. Fingers trail up his sides, tracing patterns into his sensitive skin just as arms wrap him up tighter. The smell of caramel drifts into his senses, and Harry’s mind sharpens when he realizes it’s Louis pulling him in closer, the rocking motion being his deep, even breaths.

 

Last night comes rushing back, and Harry feels his cheeks burn over the vivid memory of it playing like a movie in his mind. A very X-rated movie. He feels; more than hears, Louis chuckle behind him, but what really makes him breathless is his new ability to feel Louis mentally, as well as physically.

 

“Embarrassed, kitten?” His voice rumbles out against Harry’s skin, causing shivers to travel throughout his body.

 

Harry shakes his head, wanting more than anything to see Louis. The older vampire must sense this, because the next thing Harry knows, he’s being turned over to lie flat on his back, Louis hovering above him and staring with brilliant, glowing-blue eyes.

 

“I feel wonderful.” Harry whispers into the quiet of the room, his breath catching in his throat over the beautiful smile that overtakes Louis’ features.

 

“A bit tired?” Louis asks with a raised brow, and Harry briefly wonders how he knows before the older vampire is tapping Harry’s forehead with his forefinger. It’s something the new connection between them ensures; this intimate knowledge of each other, stronger than mind reading. It’s more of a shared feeling now.

 

“Slightly tired.” Harry agrees, but Louis doesn’t look concerned.

 

“It’s normal.” He reveals, lowering himself until he’s covering Harry’s body completely with his own, almost like a blanket.

 

“I’m not too exhausted to participate in certain...activities.” Harry grins lecherously, and Louis instantly looks intrigued.

 

“What kind of activities?”

 

“I thought you could read my mind?” Harry grins, leaning up to brush his nose along Louis’.

 

“Are you sassing me, pet?”

 

“No, daddy.” Harry denies, not sounding the least bit sincere. He was hard before he even woke up, and when he thrusts against Louis he feels an answering hardness while they rub together deliciously.

 

“You’re being a brat. Perhaps I should teach you a lesson.” Louis threatens against his throat, his hot tongue licking out along the skin he finds. He presses down teasingly with the sharp points of his fangs, making Harry moan wantonly while burying his fingers in his soft hair.

 

“Yes, daddy. Teach me a lesson.” Harry grins, releasing Louis’ strands and stretching his arms up above his head, lengthening his body.

 

He doesn’t breathe as Louis lowers himself even further, lips pulled back to reveal his teeth again.

 

“You have no control.”

 

“I gave it all to you.” Harry purrs seductively, a smug grin taking over his red, plump lips.

 

They both startle when the sharp trill of a mobile rings throughout the room. It doesn’t belong to Harry, he always sets his phone on vibrate, otherwise the harsh sound grates on his enhanced hearing. They both look at each other before Louis sighs and rolls to his side of the bed.

 

“Niall?” He asks in way of a greeting, voice sounding weary.

 

Harry settles back against the bed, unsure weather he should try to listen to the conversation or make an effort to block it out.

 

“Niall? Niall, calm down.”

 

He’s definitely eavesdropping, then.

 

_“I can’t reach him on his phone, Louis, and some of the others were talking about a confrontation in the side alley last night. It’s been a few days since I saw him, and the last time I did, he didn’t look so good, and-”_

 

“Harry’s fine. He’s here with me.”

 

There’s silence on the other end for a notable amount of time, and Harry feels his face flush once more.

 

_“With you, eh?”_

 

Niall no longer sounds worried. In fact, he sounds downright suggestive.

 

“Say hi to Niall, kitten.” Louis orders gently, holding his mobile out to him. Harry doesn’t take it. Makes Louis hold the phone instead as he presses the side of his face against the sleek surface so it fits near his ear.

 

“Hi, Niall.”

 

The Irish vampire cackles from across the line, and Harry’s blush deepens.

 

_“You totally shagged, didn’t you?”_

 

“Excuse me, rude.” Harry says with more bark than bite. “That’s absolutely none of your business.”

 

_“Bullshit, I want details.”_

 

“I’m going to hang up on you now.”

 

_“Only if you promise to come by the club later. We aren’t happy about the vanishing act you’ve pulled these past few days.”_

 

“It’s only been two.” Harry grumbles, fighting the urge to purr when Louis starts kissing down his body, somehow managing to hold the phone still for him as he travels lower.

 

_“Don’t pretend you haven’t missed me. Bring your new boy toy with you.”_

 

Louis moves back up to look at him, raising a brow as he mouths ‘boy toy?’

 

Harry can’t help but shrug and grin. “We’ll be there.” He promises, but Niall’s already making more demands.

 

_“And don’t take forever, understand? There will be plenty of time to fuck each others brains out, yeah?”_

 

“Goodbye, Niall.” Harry beams right before Louis ends the call with a mischievous smirk.

 

“Hypocrite.” Louis mutters under his breath while tossing the phone over his shoulder. Then he’s bending down to take Harry’s fourth nipple into his mouth, causing his brain to short-circuit once his tongue swipes over the sensitive nub and he begins to suck. Harry buries his fingers into Louis’ soft hair again, tugging slightly on the strands in an effort to get him impossibly closer.

 

“W-why do you say that, daddy?”

 

Louis growls against his skin, the vibrations making him arch into his delicious mouth. Harry can feel how much the word pleases the older vampire. It comes through their connection loud and clear, and Harry gasps at the very surreal sensation of feeling someone else’s pleasure as if it were his own. He says it again simply because he’s greedy for more of that feeling.

 

“ _Daddy_.” He moans out, body trying to curl around Louis when it hits him again.

 

“Because, pet. When Zayn first took him to his bed they didn’t leave for almost two weeks.” Louis kisses against his skin, and the thought of being with him like that is enough to have Harry leaking against his belly.

 

“You want that, love? The only thing sustaining me would be you, and the only thing keeping you going would be me.”

 

Harry wraps his legs around Louis’ waist, locking them tight against his lower back while Louis’ hands pull his arms up over his head, encircling each wrist to hold him down.

 

“Want it.” Harry whines pitifully.

 

“I know you do, darling. I want it too.”

 

Harry’s hands clench and unclench in Louis’ hold, his thighs tightening around Louis in an impossible effort to bring them closer than they already are.

 

When the older vampire’s lips finally capture his, Harry moans unabashedly into his mouth, surging forward and dirtying the kiss with his tongue. He whimpers when Louis’ small, sharp teeth bite down, and they both mewl when his blood pours out to be shared between them.

 

The wound heals quickly; much to their disappointment, and they break apart, Louis’ forehead pressed to Harry’s as they try to calm their labored breathing.

 

“Christ, baby, the way you taste.”

 

“Is it good, daddy?”

 

“The best, Harry. The best daddy’s ever had.”

 

The compliment makes Harry feel dizzy, his hands pulling against Louis’ hold. He only does it because he knows he can’t get away, and to prove him right, Louis tightens his grip before running his tongue along the sensitive lobe of his ear. Harry shivers and whines, part of him wanting to move away from the over-stimulation, and the other part wanting to shove further into Louis’ sinfully warm mouth.

 

“I need you to do something for me, kitten.”

 

“Anything.” Harry whispers, unable to be embarrassed about how wrecked his voice sounds.

 

“I’m going to let go of your hands, and instead I want you to hold onto the headboard and keep them there. Do you understand?”

 

Harry nods eagerly, and as soon as Louis releases him he rushes to do what he’s been told, much to the older vampire’s satisfaction.

 

“Good boy. Very good.” Louis praises, and just his words cause Harry to squirm in pleasure. Louis crawls down his body, tongue lavishing attention to one nipple while his fingernail presses almost cruelly into the other.

 

“Nngh!” Harry wails, body arching into Louis’, hands scrabbling against the wood of the headboard. The pain is a welcome addition to his pleasure, a sharpening sensation that makes him feel grounded and set adrift all at once.

 

Louis knows this, of course he does, and his teeth bite around one nub while his fingers squeeze and twist another.

 

Fireworks explode behind Harry’s eyes, and his mind goes blessedly blank. It gets more intense when Louis pulls off only to enclose the extra nub on his right side in that wet heat. Harry cries out, hating and loving the way Louis is taking advantage of how sensitive his nipples are.

 

While he sucks one, his fingers dance and pinch across the others, until the order changes. Harry ruts against his daddy’s burning, naked flesh, practically falling to pieces when his hard cock aligns with Louis’ just right. The friction overwhelming.

 

It doesn’t last long, though. Louis moves further down his body, and Harry can only watch captivated as he pauses in his journey every once in awhile to pay specific attention to certain areas. His teeth scrape down his side, eliciting shivers throughout his frame until he moves on to Harry’s belly button, small tongue dipping inside and making his dick impossibly harder.

 

Louis goes lower, bypassing his leaking arousal entirely before flashing mischievous blue eyes at Harry.

 

“Gonna eat you out, kitten.”

 

“Daddy?” Harry can’t help but gasp. He sounds utterly lost, but Louis’ smile only grows before he grips him behind the knees to shove his legs up.

 

“Hands on the headboard.” He says in reminder, and Harry immediately grips the wooded slats.

 

Louis cups his cheeks in soft palms, spreading him and taking in the sight with greedy eyes. He taps his hole with the tip of a finger, causing Harry to buck against him as if the touch was more than a fleeting caress.

 

“So responsive.” Louis observes, and Harry knows it’s meant as a compliment. Louis doesn’t waste time after that. Folds his body and releases a hot sigh over Harry’s entrance, causing his entire frame to tremble and quake.

 

Harry practically chokes when he feels the wet point of a tongue circling his rim, flicking out across the puckered skin before laving at the center. Harry thrashes against the bed, but all the while he keeps his hands firmly anchored to the headboard, the wood creaking in protest when his fingers wrap around tighter.

 

“Daddy!” Harry nearly yells as Louis’ tongue stiffens and thrusts inside. He shoves in deeper, burying his face between Harry’s cheeks while he fucks into him enthusiastically, experiencing the younger vampire’s pleasure as if it were his own.

 

Harry’s sure he’s lost his mind. Louis’ tongue wiggles inside, and he can’t stop from moving. Louis doesn’t seem to care. Even encourages the way he rides his face by directing him with his hands.

 

Harry moans enthusiastically, working his hips and reveling in the perfect way Louis’ tongue moves inside him. What really drives Harry insane is just how much Louis obviously enjoys rimming him. The pleasurable sounds he makes while he does it send vibrations into Harry’s body that have his toes curling.

 

Time passes like this slowly. Harry isn’t sure how _much_ time, all he can do is arch and rut uselessly against the sheets while Louis seems content to stay like this all night. He starts to circle a finger around Harry’s hole when he whimpers in protest.

 

“What is it, love?” Louis asks, halting his movements immediately. Harry’s cheeks feel like they’re on fire.

 

“Can you...is it alright if you maybe...not use your fingers?” He mumbles, sweat prickling at his brow and curls clinging to his forehead.

 

“Tell me why, kitten.” Louis orders with a dangerous kind of smile that makes it obvious he already knows the answer.

 

“Wanna feel you.” Harry whispers quietly, without hesitation. “ _Really_ feel you.”

 

“Are you wet enough for me, baby?” Louis asks from between his legs, testing it with a fingertip. Harry chokes and shivers, eyes fluttering as Louis teases him.

 

“I’m ready, daddy.” Harry assures. “Please. I’m ready.”

 

“Turn over, sweetheart, then put your hands back on the headboard.” Louis orders, helping Harry to move onto his stomach, raising him up till he’s on his knees.

 

Harry cries when Louis covers him with his body and the head of his cock rubs teasingly against his hole, up and down, moving in clockwise circles. He adds just the slightest bit of pressure, but pulls back before he penetrates.

 

“Please!” Harry begs again, the need he feels taking his breath away.

 

“Please what, darling?” Louis asks, and Harry can clearly see in his mind’s eye the arrogant smile that’s curling on his lips this exact moment.

 

“Please fuck me.” Harry whines, showing how much he wants it by arching his back and presenting himself.

 

Louis answers by slowly pushing in. It stings a little, a kind of full feeling that Harry can’t help but find addictive. He uses his grip on the headboard as leverage and pushes back until Louis is buried fully inside.

 

“Do you want to do it, pet? Go on, then. Fuck yourself on me.” Louis’ voice commands, his tone low and sinful. Harry’s first reaction is to feel embarrassed. Almost reluctant. But a warmth from the back of his mind spreads throughout his body that seems to say it’s okay to take what he wants, so he does.

 

Harry starts off tentative at first, a slow kind of rocking motion that makes his blood boil for more. An image floats into his mind, like looking through the screen of a video camera. He’s seeing through Louis’ eyes, the older vampire projecting and planting it into his head. It’s Louis’ view, watching the way his dick sinks inside Harry’s arse. It’s positively obscene.

 

“Told you I’d find a way to show you what you look like.” Louis hisses through gritted teeth. “Fucking perfect.”

 

Harry sobs, speeding up till he’s slamming back against the older vampire, his eyes wide open but seeing nothing in front of him. He’s looking on through Louis’ eyes instead, watching as his arse swallows his daddy’s cock greedily.

 

Harry tries repeatedly to move in a way that has Louis hitting that spot inside him. He’s unsuccessful and completely covered in sweat with his attempts. Not even his grip on the headboard can stop his arms from slipping out from under him, elbows flat against the mattress while he buries his face in the pillows.

 

“Need daddy to find your spot for you?” Louis asks behind him, voice husky and strained. Harry nods adamantly, needing Louis to take over.

 

“Please, daddy. Want you to do it.”

 

“Okay, kitten. I’ll take care of you.”

 

Louis’ body moves fluidly against him, the angle changing before his hips snap against his cheeks, the sound of skin on skin echoing throughout the room and adding to Harry’s lust. It doesn’t take more than two thrusts before he finds his mark, stars bursting behind Harry’s eyes when he does.

 

“There it is.” Louis says breathless, tone reverent, sharing in Harry’s pleasure through their connection. “I’ve got you, love.”

 

Harry can do nothing but take it, caught between his hold on the headboard and Louis slamming into him from behind. He feels like he’s losing himself.

 

“Let go of the headboard, sweetheart.” Louis commands, and Harry quickly obeys, fingers numb and tingling as he lets go. Louis drags his body up until his back is flush with his chest, their bodies sweaty and slipping against each other.

 

“Now tell daddy how much you like it when I fuck you.” Louis breathes against his ear, and Harry’s whole body convulses, thighs trembling and weak.

 

“I...I love it...when you fuck me, daddy.” Harry moans between Louis’ powerful thrusts. The older vampire mouths along Harry’s jaw, making his eyes roll back into his head just as he surges forward, hitting his prostate dead-on.

 

Harry sobs and shivers, feeling useless as Louis holds him up and does all the work. Something takes over him after that. A feeling like a thousand fingertips tracing delicately over his sensitve skin. A gentle grip on his cock twisting deliciously, pumping just right. When Harry looks down, there’s nothing there. Not Louis’ dainty fingers, just air. But then he remembers that Louis is in his mind, playing his body like his own personal instrument.

 

He wants so badly to come, but amazingly, he doesn’t. Refrains and refuses with all of his willpower.

 

“Why don’t you let go, baby?” Louis coos, a small gasp escaping him when he gets it. “My good boy. You’re waiting for permission, aren’t you?”

 

Harry nods frantically, denying his body its pleasure until Louis says he can have it.

 

“So perfect for me, kitten.” Louis praises, and Harry whines from just how much he needs him. “Go ahead, pet. Come for daddy.”

 

And Harry does not disobey. Just as his orgasm takes over him, Louis’ teeth sink into the vulnerable skin of his neck, and colors Harry has never seen before explode behind his eyes.

 

Harry isn’t sure what happens after. He’s vaguely aware of falling limply to the mattress. Of Louis holding him while he takes his pleasure and shudders once he finds release, hot and wet inside. Remembers Louis cradling his head gently, as if he were breakable, urging him to drink as he presses him into his neck. Harry opens his mouth wide on instinct, teeth sharp and ready.

 

He slides into Louis’ skin like butter, lightning hitting his tongue in the form of the older vampire’s blood.

 

Harry allows himself to slip away with the taste, carrying him off without protest.

 

-*-*-

 

He wakes up to fingers in his hair and kisses pressed softly onto the lids of his eyes.

 

“Are you back with me, baby?”

 

Harry groans in answer.

 

Louis chuckles his amusement into his temple, pressing a kiss there before pulling back.

 

“We’ve made a mess of each other, kitten.” He says smugly. “I think a shower is in order.”

 

Harry groans again, stubbornly keeping his eyes closed. “Will you carry me?” He tests, the idea of moving an offending one.

 

“Of course. Don’t I take care of you, darling?”

 

Harry decides to blink his eyes open in order to look at Louis. “You take the best care of me.” He reveals, basking in Louis’ glowing smile.

 

“I'll even make sure to give you a thorough washing.”

 

Harry’s breath stutters out of him over that promise, feeling Louis’ fingers playing over his used hole.

 

“Daddy got you all dirty here, didn’t I?”

 

Harry’s eyes widen, and he can do nothing but nod just as Louis’ fingers sink inside. The older vampire seems to enjoy toying with him like this. Pushing his fingers into his swollen entrance as if in search of the evidence that he’s marked Harry in the most intimate way possible.

 

Louis’ revels in Harry’s heat, letting his fingers massage his slick walls before letting them gently slip out. He slides off the bed and lifts Harry into his arms as if he weighs nothing. Harry eagerly wraps his arms around his neck, nuzzling into his throat and licking along his pulse point. He gives into the urge to bite that pale flesh, senses overwhelmed with the smell of caramel and _Louis_.

 

The older vampire stumbles precariously when Harry’s fangs sink in, a lovely moan breaking past his lips. Louis’ grip tightens around his slim, long body, desperately trying to steady himself as pleasure washes over him.

 

Harry mewls against Louis, mouth widening to take in more of his essence. It’s like nothing he’s ever tasted. Louis’ blood radiates power, thick and hot and so full of life. Memories playing out and long-ago feelings that fight to be heard and examined. Harry wants to learn ever single one. Everything that makes Louis _Louis._

 

“Don’t be greedy, kitten. We have plenty of time for that.”

 

Harry whines, but relents, his teeth releasing Louis’ flesh, but his tongue laps at the wound until it fully closes, letting nothing go to waste.

 

Harry is carried into an extravagant bathroom, marble counters, floor to ceiling mirrors, and plated silver twinkling at him.

 

“Shower or bath, darling?" Louis asks absently, not putting Harry down even though he's fulfilled his promise to carry him to the bathroom.

 

Harry eyes the glass shower with multiple shower heads before turning to the tub that looks more like a tiny pool. It’s not an easy decision.

 

“If we take a bath, can we have bubbles?” Harry whispers almost shyly, teeth dragging across his lip. Louis looks almost appalled by the question.

 

“Of course we can have bubbles! Who even takes a bath without them?”

 

Harry’s teeth bite down into his lip, but it’s not enough to hold in his smile. Louis sets him down on a plush chair - an actual chair in the bathroom - before moving to turn on the taps, hand testing the temperature until he’s satisfied.

 

Harry watches him the entire time, utterly fascinated and unable to look away even if he wanted to. Louis plugs the bath and rumages in the cupboard under the sink, bare ass waving in the air and letting out a victorious sound when he finds the bubbles. He pours in a generous amount before setting the bottle down on the counter and turning back to Harry.

 

“Up you get, kitten.” He smiles softly, his stride determined as he approaches. He doesn’t wait for Harry to move, picks him up again instead and carries him to the edge of the tub. Harry feels pampered as he’s gently lowered into the bath, the bubbles encompassing his body and tickling his skin.

 

Louis follows quickly, and even though there’s more than enough room, he makes Harry scoot forward, settling behind him before pulling him back against his chest, wet arms wrapping around him securely. Harry relaxes into him, leaning his head back on the older vampire’s shoulder.

 

Harry plays with the bubbles, hands moulding and shaping the suds. Louis’ own hands run up and down Harry’s arms, creating goosebumps in their wake as the tips of his fingers spell words into his skin. They shift together when the water gets high enough, and Harry turns off the taps with the point of his toes. When they settle once more, they both sigh together.

 

“You make me feel safe.” Harry admits out of nowhere, feeling Louis still behind him. He focuses on his bubbles because it’s easier that way. Easier to continue and be truthful.

 

“That’s a big deal for me. I haven’t felt safe in a long time.”

 

“It’s a big deal for me too, love.” Louis breathes into his hair, arms wrapping him up tighter.

 

Harry sighs before carrying on. “But at the same time...I feel vulnerable with you. Almost...exposed, you know?” He admits, because that’s the truth, as contradictory as it might sound. He does feel safe and protected with Louis, but at the same time, he feels like he’s in danger as well.

 

Louis seems to understand, fingers carding through his hair and gripping the curls near the back of his neck. Harry allows himself to be pulled, arching into the touch and letting his eyes flutter.

 

“I know exactly what you mean, pet." Louis mouths against his jaw. “I feel like you could ruin me, if you wanted. But the risk is worth it. You’re worth it."

 

Harry’s heart hurts with how happy he is, and he beams up at his new maker.

 

“You don’t regret it, right? Giving yourself to me?” Louis asks, even though he must already know the answer. Harry shifts in his arms, turning his head until he’s able to look into his eyes.

 

“Not for a second.” He whispers with a quiet conviction. “You have me, but I have you as well.”

 

Louis is warmed by his confidence. Harry does have him, completely, and the fact that he knows it brings him a shuddery feeling he wants to hold close. He slants his mouth over Harry’s, instead, because he’s allowed. His tongue pushes into Harry’s mouth, and he accepts him willingly. Eagerly.

 

When they break apart, Harry settles back against Louis’ chest, fingers tracing the surface of the slowly fading suds. Louis picks up a nearby flannel, smothering it with sweet smelling soap until he has a good lather. He brings the cloth to the fair skin of Harry’s left shoulder, sweeping it down his chest and paying special attention to all four of his nipples.

 

Harry rubs uselessly against him, unable to sit still as the older vampire traces down each arm, gentle when he gets to his palms and fingers. Harry spreads them wide, watching as Louis cleans each digit in silent fascination.

 

Harry looks on, blown away by how Louis takes care of him, the way he runs the soft cloth over his throat, across his collar bones and back down his chest, tickling along his ribs. Harry trembles in his arms, unable to breathe as Louis’ hand slowly gets lower and lower.

 

“Louis.” He chokes out, cock hardening between his thighs. Louis doesn’t show any mercy, and when he wraps the flannel around his arousal and squeezes him in a tight grip, Harry’s body bows and water sloshes around in the tub.

 

“Open your eyes, baby. Look.”

 

Harry does as he’s told, eyes flying open and searching. There’s mirrors all around them, and so he does what Louis wants, finding his gaze in the reflection in front of him. He holds Louis’ stare in the glass, thrusting into Louis’ hand and moaning over the picture they make. His cheeks are flushed, damp curls clinging to his forehead while he visibly shakes. He looks utterly debauched and it’s all Louis’ fault.

 

“Don’t look away.” Louis whispers directly into his ear, the cloth moving down and between his cheeks. Harry moans wantonly when it brushes over his hole, sending lightening sparks through his veins. Louis ditches the flannel, fingers dancing across Harry’s skin and making him feel like he’s dangerously teetering on a precipice, caught somewhere between balanced and falling.

 

Louis holds him against his chest, keeping him trapped as he practically thrashes, hips thrusting up when the older vampire takes him in hand once more. Harry’s not sure how he does it, but he manages to keep his eyes on himself in the mirror, sneaking glances at Louis over his shoulder. He’s almost embarrassed over the way he responds so desperately to him, almost as if he’s a lock, and Louis is the only key that will get him to open.

 

Louis’ eyes flash an electric blue, and Harry is caught. His bottom lip trembles, hands gripping onto Louis’ strong thighs in the hopes that it’ll anchor him. Louis creates a tight grip around his dick, sliding his foreskin up and down his length, thumb circling the sensitive head. He speeds up before slowing down, the constant change in rhythm driving Harry crazy.

 

Their harsh breaths echo around them, the sound of splashing water overpowering it. Harry ruts into Louis’ palm, sobbing when he feels Louis’ dick poking into his lower back.

 

“You’re going to come when I tell you, Harry. Whether you’re close or not. Understand?”

 

Harry doesn’t know if he can, but he nods anyway, desperate to please him.

 

“I understand, daddy.”

 

“Good boy.”

 

Harry stares into the mirror, watching Louis watching him. The feel of Louis' hips working against his own is delicious, and Harry has to fight to keep his eyes open. They glow emerald-green and Louis' own shine a brilliant aquamarine color in answer.

 

“Come for me, kitten." Louis breathes on a whisper, and it's like flipping a switch. Harry's cock twitches in Louis' fist, spurts of come lost in the water. Behind him, Louis shudders, finding his own release by mentally experiencing Harry's. It prolongs their pleasure while they gasp into the quiet, time slipping away.

 

Harry's body relaxes against Louis' once again, a silly smile stuck to his lips. “The waters cold, Lou." He croaks, voice shredded. “My bubbles are gone."

 

Louis chuckles into his hair, kissing the top of his head.

 

“Our endeavor to get clean has ended in failure." Harry adds in mock-disappointment.

 

“I wouldn't say that. You have to be dirty in order to get clean."

 

Harry snorts, lacing his fingers with Louis' “What are we going to do now? The water has gone a bit off."

 

“We'll shower, of course."

 

“Why, so we can fuck in there too?" Harry grins with a raised brow, and the only thing Louis can do is drink him in.

 

“I do love the way your mind works, pet."

 

Harry's laughter echos throughout the house.

 

　

-*-*-

 

Niall glares at them when they finally arrive, arms crossed over his chest where he’s practically drapped over Zayn’s lap on the couch they’re seated at. Zayn looks a little bit too smug when he greets them, fingers playing with Niall’s bleached locks as he flashes them knowing looks.

 

Louis and Harry settle on the couch across from them, a little more reserved than the other couple, but Harry throws his long arm over the back wraps Louis up in it.

 

“Nice of you two to finally make it, considering I called you almost five hours ago.” Niall smirks, Zayn clearly unable to hold in his quiet laughter. Harry can’t help the blush that covers his cheeks, but Louis merely shrugs.

 

“You’re lucky I let him out of the house at all, to be honest.” He sighs, almost as if he regrets the decision already. Harry can’t help but think about what they’d gotten up to, his skin tingling with the erotic memory of it. Niall throws a wadded up napkin at him.

 

“You still think too loud.” He complains, soothed over when Zayn leans down to place a kiss on his brow.

 

“He’s gotten better at it though, babes.” He admits much to Niall’s amusement.

 

“I suspect Louis’ blood has more to do with that then Harry's skill.”

 

“Why aren’t you behind the bar, Niall?” Louis growls when he can feel Harry’s embarrassment.

 

“I made him take the night off." Zayn answers, looking as if he had a hard time of it too. Niall stares at his maker with fond exasperation.

 

“It’s not as if serving drinks is super difficult.” He laughs, but Zayn looks serious.

 

“You work too hard.”

 

“You’re ridiculous.” Niall chuckles, bringing Zayn down to kiss his mouth. Harry feels almost like he’s intruding on them, but his attention is pulled away when Louis interlaces their fingers.

 

“Anyway,” Niall coughs once him and Zayn pull apart, “Zayn has something to tell you, Louis.”

 

“No I don’t.” Zayn quickly denies, looking almost panicked. Harry watches as Louis shifts his confused expression between the two.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Liam knows about Harry.” Niall reveals, hands tugging at the material of Zayn’s shirt. “He’s coming here tomorrow. Figured we should give you a heads up.”

 

Harry feels Louis tense against him and he’s suddenly put on edge over the reaction.

 

“Who told him.” Louis questions, sounding almost weary.

 

Niall is quick to point at Zayn, who looks somewhat guilty.

 

“You know how shit he is at keeping anything from Liam.” Niall grins in amusement. “You should’ve seen the way he stuttered. Liam didn’t even press very hard before he was spilling everyth-”

 

Zayn covers Niall’s mouth with the palm of his hand, eyes flashing an amber-gold color down at the blonde’s ocean-blue orbs.

 

“That’s enough from you.” He says with more affection than bite.

 

“I don’t understand.” Harry starts with some hesitation. “Is him coming here a bad thing?”

 

“Liam tends to overreact.” Louis tries to explain, but Niall’s snort cuts him off.

 

“That’s putting it lightly. Remember how he was when Zayn introduced us?”

 

Louis’s about to answer when Niall cuts him off again, his gaze landing on Harry.

 

“He was convinced I had bewitched Zayn somehow. Don’t ask me why.” He turns to Zayn, brow furrowed. “What’d he call me, babe? He kept calling me something.”

 

“A selkie.” Zayn answers with a frown. Niall turns back to Harry while pulling a face.

 

“Who even says that?”

 

Harry feels worried, almost terrified over the idea of someone close to Louis disapproving of him. The older vampire senses this and pulls Harry closer to him. Niall must realize what his words are causing and quickly backpeddles.

 

“Not a big deal, though. Liam’s only fault is caring too much. And worrying. He just wants what’s best for those he cares about. Fiercely protective, that one. I grew on him eventually. Loves me to death now.”

 

It doesn’t fully put him at ease, but Louis’ fingers carding through his hair is enough to distract him a little.

 

“Enough about that.” Zayn says, obviously trying to change the subject. “Why do I keep hearing about a confrontation a few nights ago?”

 

The memory of Louis intimidating Tom and his little group flashes in Harry’s mind and Niall loses it, his laughter overpowering the music.

 

“Damn I wish I had been there.” He says between giggles as he wipes his eyes. “Someone finally gave that bastard what for.”

 

“Why didn’t you just tell me to ban him?” Zayn asks in curiosity, but Niall just waves it away.

 

“He was all words before. More of an annoyance than anything, but something tells me Louis made sure he won’t show his face here again.”

 

They all hum in agreement.

 

“Your shirt’s awfully tight on you, Harry.” Niall suddenly points out, and Harry looks down at the shirt he had to borrow from Louis before giving the blonde the finger.

 

“So,” Zayn starts with a twinkle in his eyes as he motions between him and Louis, “what made you say yes, Harry? Last time we talked, you seemed pretty against it.”

 

Harry’s blush intensifies and Niall swats Zayn’s thigh. “You’re embarrassing him.”

 

"So it's only okay when you do it?" Zayn asks in amusement, grinning when the blonde pouts dramatically.

 

“He’s persistent.” Harry answers with a smile, remembering that night in the bakery when he told Louis that being persistent _wasn’t_ a compliment.

 

“I remember.” Zayn says softly, and Harry feels a surprising twist of jealousy rise up in his stomach. He’s never asked Louis about the other vampire’s he’s made. Never asked if the kind of relationship they now share is one he’s already had with Zayn and Liam.

 

Does that mean that he’ll let Harry go off on his own one day? To make vampires of his own and share this kind of bond with others?

 

Louis’ hand grips him hard, almost painfully, and there’s no doubt that he’s heard Harry’s insecurities loud and clear.

 

“I’m going to take Harry to get a drink.” Louis announces while he stands, and Harry is a bit confused because he’s still full off of the blood he’d taken from Louis earlier. He doesn’t wait for the other two to answer, simply pulls Harry along with him and through the crowd. They bypass the bar and instead head for Zayn’s office near the back.

 

Louis shoves him inside first before moving in after and closing the door behind him.

 

“Lou?”

 

“What was that you were thinking earlier?” He asks, sounding somewhat winded. “Tell me.”

 

He already knows, just wants to hear it from Harry. It’s almost cruel, making him admit it like this. Harry doesn’t want to, but he knows that this is something he can’t run away from even though he desperately wants to.

 

“I...it’s none of my business. You don’t owe me an explanation.” He rushes out, almost stammering on his words.

 

“An explanation for what?” The older vampire presses, and Harry wants to disappear. “Say it.”

 

“I just-” Harry has to take a deep breath, eyes staring at the floor when he admits this sudden fear. “I couldn’t help wondering if what we have is something you’ve already experienced with someone else. Zayn or Liam.” He reveals so quietly he’s not sure if Louis will even hear him.

 

“And then that made me think...if you did have that with them, will you and I share the same ending? Will you be with me like this, like we are now, and eventually let me go so I can make life of my own and forget the connection we have in order to replace it with another?”

 

Louis crosses the room and cups Harry’s face in his warm, delicate hands. His blue eyes pierce into Harry’s, almost sapphire in color, changing with his mood and reflecting his emotions.

 

“Listen to me, Harry.” He says, gripping him tighter and making sure he has his full attention. “Are you listening?”

 

Harry tries to nod, but can barely move in Louis’ hold. “I’m listening.” He whispers.

 

“What you and I have, it’s different from what I have with Zayn and Liam. It’s different from what I’ve had with anyone. I’ve been intimate with others, but never with anyone I’ve shared this connection with. Not my children, not anyone. I’ve never been as close to another as I am to you.”

 

Harry’s own hands come up to frame Louis’ cheeks, feeling very emotional and vulnerable in this breakable moment.

 

“Believe me when I say I’ll never willingly let you go. If you move on from me to make others...to share the connection we have with someone else...I’ll-”

 

“Shh.” Harry soothes, kissing the tip of Louis’ nose. “Never, okay? Never.”

 

“I’ve barely had you for a day and already it feels like I wont survive it if I lose you. Do you feel it too?”

 

“It overwhelms.” Harry agrees into his skin, pushing into him like a kitten looking for a caress.

 

They grip each others clothes, pulling and being pulled close and closer still.

 

“Is this normal?” Louis asks and Harry can’t help but laugh.

 

“You’re asking me? You know more than I do.”

 

“Why, ‘cause I’m older?”

 

“So old.” Harry mocks before sealing his lips over Louis’, and they fit together so perfectly it’s almost unbelievable.

 

“They’re going to start wondering where we are.” Harry sighs into Louis’ mouth.

 

“Let them.” He dares as he tugs at the front of Harry’s jeans.

 

“Lou, you’ve had me multiple times tonight.”

 

“And I want you again.” Louis challenges, kissing Harry’s Adam’s apple while it wobbles with his laughter, head thrown back to allow him access.

 

“And you call me greedy.”

 

“Insatiable, there’s a difference. And it’s all your fault anyway.”

 

“We’re not fucking in Zayn’s office.”

 

“We’ll make love, then.”

 

“Louis.”

 

The older vampire pulls away and crosses his arms over his chest while he pouts. Harry is very endeared.

 

“I bet you I’ll get my way in the end.” Louis threatens and Harry would agree with him because it’s most likely true, but he prefers to give him something to work for.

 

“We’ll see, daddy.” He answers with an over-exaggerated wink. He leaves the office with an added sway to his hips and Louis’ eyes glued to them the entire time.

 

-*-*-

 

Harry does indeed end up back in Zayn’s office. Louis’ body presses him into the door before bending low to grip him behind the knees and pick him up off the floor. Harry immediately wraps his legs around him, their kiss turning dirty with the heat of it all.

 

“You cheated.” Harry pants into his mouth, because Louis is clever and terrible, and ever since they left this office the first time, Louis had been projecting pornographic images into his mind. One minute he would be joking around with Niall and the next he would have a mental movie of Louis fucking him over a desk playing in his head.

 

“You expect me to play fair?” Louis says in mild bewilderment as his hands grip his arse and his hips thrust deliciously against him.

 

“Zayn’s going to kill us.”

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Louis asks against his throat, grinning into his skin when he feels Harry shiver.

 

“Fuck no.”

 

Louis pulls Harry off of the door, carrying him to the extravagant red chair that sits in front of the expensive looking oak desk. He places Harry on the sleek wood surface and stands before him as he strips himself of his shirt.

 

“Help daddy undress, kitten.”

 

Harry’s hands immediately go to Louis’ trousers, shaking fingers somehow managing to get the button through the hole. He’s careful when he unzips him, hands slowly pulling the material open. His fingers slip inside, fingers dancing over Louis’ hot skin as he shoves Louis’ tight jeans down. Louis helps by kicking off his shoes, removing his socks, and wiggling out of his trousers.

 

Harry stares at all the skin that’s been revealed to him. The only thing encumbering his view are the tight pair of pants that don’t really leave much to the imagination. Louis’ cock is a long, thick outline through the grey material, hard and prominent. Harry can’t help but stare at the wet patch that’s formed on the front, Louis’s already leaking, so wet and ready for him.

 

“Take them off, baby.”

 

Harry moves his hands up to do just that when Louis stops him.

 

“Use your teeth.”

 

His dick jumps over the command, throat dry and hands shaking even worse. He slips off the desk, standing tall in front of Louis before sinking seamlessly to his knees. He presses his face into Louis’ abdomen, tongue peeking out to lick along the lines of his muscles. He moves lower, nuzzling his face into Louis arousal, inhaling deeply and getting dizzy off of how good he smells. Harry’s hands grip Louis’ hips, pulling him closer and steadying him when the older vampire starts to sway.

 

His tongue licks along the material, soaking it with his saliva while he mouths at the covered head.

 

“ _Harry_.” Louis whines, burying his fingers in Harry’s curls and giving them a sharp tug. Harry moans over the rough treatment, the vibrations on Louis’ cock making him jump in his arms. Harry’s teeth clamp down on the material of Louis’ pants, and as carefully as he can, he slowly lowers them, exposing his daddy to the air.

 

Louis’s a trembling mess by the time he gets him naked, hands slipping from Harry’s hair in order to cling onto his sturdy shoulders.

 

It shouldn’t be a surprise when Harry takes him into his mouth and swallows him down, but it is.

 

“Fuck, Harry!”

 

Harry doesn’t even ease him into it. There are no tentative licks to his head, or mouthing down his shaft. He takes him deep, and he takes all of him.

 

Harry’s eyes look up, watching reverently as Louis’ head rolls on his neck as if he has no control over his own body anymore. When his lids flutter open his eyes are glowing with blue fire while they hold Harry’s gaze. When Harry starts to sing around his mouthful, the vibrations cause Louis to completely lose it.

 

He shoves Harry off of him, pulling him to his feet just as Louis falls into the giant red chair and rips feverishly at his jeans.

 

“Easy, love.” Harry warns. “I doubt there’s an extra pair around here for me to wear if you rip them.”

 

Louis growls at the suggestion but is noticeably more careful with Harry’s attire. Once he gets him naked he tugs Harry down until he falls gracelessly on top of him, straddling his thighs and whimpering when he feels Louis’ cock rubbing between his cheeks.

 

Harry’s eyes widen when Louis puts his fingers to his mouth, pressing incessantly against his swollen red lips.

 

“Suck.” He orders, and Harry gladly opens up and allows him inside. He covers the digits with a thick coat of saliva, tongue twisting and teeth scrapping along the flesh as he holds Louis’ stare the entire time.

 

When Harry allows Louis to slip his fingers free, he continues to hold his gaze as those same fingers tease at his entrance. He makes quick work of prepping him because they’re both already so on edge. Harry doesn’t mind. He loves Louis’ fingers, but he likes it better when he can really feel him.

 

Louis pulls him up, holding him above his cock before he lowers him down, sinking in slow enough that Harry feels every inch vividly. When he’s finally seated, Harry arches his back in the shape of a bow, Louis looking on in awe while he tries to cope with the tight heat surrounding him.

 

Even though Harry’s on top, Louis doens’t give him control. Uses his strength to lift him up before letting him go, gravity doing its job so he falls onto his dick. Desperate cries escape Harry’s mouth as his hands slip on Louis’ sweaty skin, nails digging into his flesh as pleasure washes over him.

 

The blaring music outside of the office disguises Harry’s sobbing screams, but as long as Louis can hear them clearly, it’s fine. He rises fluidly from the chair, drinking in the way his baby cries out as his cock shifts inside him while he walks them to the desk, laying out Harry’s body on top of papers and polished wood.

 

Harry’s arms lift above his head, hands gripping the top of the desk in an effort to hold on as Louis pounds into him, fingers tracing over his skin and making him writhe with the combined sensations.

 

“Please!” Harry begs with abandon. “Harder, please.”

 

Louis is all too happy to oblige.

 

“Touch yourself, kitten. Wanna watch.” Louis instructs, and Harry’s hand trembles as he grips himself, stroking to the pace of Louis’ powerful thrusts.

 

Harry’s already on the brink of release, has been kept there for most of the night by Louis’ teasing, and he’s almost embarrassed with how close he is.

 

“Gonna come.” He warns and groans when Louis shakes his head.

 

“Not yet, pet.”

 

Harry goes to remove his hand from his cock, but Louis stops him.

 

“Keep touching yourself. Wanna see.”

 

“Daddy.” Harry whines in desperation. “If I keep going, I’ll come.”

 

“No you won’t.” Louis denies between each shove of his hips. “You won’t because you don’t have permission.”

 

Harry chokes on a sob, his hand unmoving until Louis wraps his own around it and _makes_ him move.

 

“Come on, baby, we’re practicing and you’ve been good at it so far.”

 

“P-practicing for what?” Harry stutters, moving on his own now when Louis releases him.

 

“I have plans for you, darling. One day, I’ll be able to make you come when you’re not even hard. I’ll just say the word, and you’ll make a mess in your pants. No warning.” Louis snaps his fingers for effect and Harry has to clench his entire body to keep from letting go right then.

 

“You’re ready for it, aren’t you?”

 

Harry nods frantically, lost in the smug smile Louis gives him.

 

“You don’t have permission yet, kitten.”

 

Harry cries, body jerking as Louis slams in, his hand a heavy burden on his dick and setting his nerves on fire.

 

“So good for me, baby. Slow down if you have to.”

 

Harry is grateful for the small reprieve and slows his hand to a crawl. He’s not sure how’s he’s managed to hold off. By all rights, he should have come already, but Louis’ approval means everything, and he hasn’t given his permission.

 

Louis starts to lose his rhythm, hips faltering while his blue eyes spark and glow.

 

“Come for me, baby. Come for daddy.”

 

Harry wails when it hits him, almost painful in its abruptness once he’s finally able to let go. Louis’ teeth sink into his neck and Harry cries louder.

 

_Bite me._

 

Through the haze of pleasure Harry registers Louis’ commanding voice echoing in his mind and he obeys. Of course he does. He takes from Louis as Louis takes from him and it feels like he’s hit with another orgasm when the blood touches his tongue. They thrust against each other through it all until the exhaustion claims them.

 

Louis collapses against him and Harry’s arms open willingly to cradle him close. They’re sweaty and covered in come, but Harry wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

 

“You need to have better control.” Louis mumbles into his chest causing Harry to raise a shapely brow. “Zayn is going to be so upset with you when he realizes what you made us do in his office on his very expensive desk and chair.”

 

“What I made us do?” Harry asks with a snort, his body bouncing Louis’ as he laughs.

 

“Of course. I am older and therefore have more discipline. It’s all your fault this happened.”

 

“You’re unbelievable.”

 

“Thank you, but now’s not the time for compliments.”

 

“Oh yeah? What is it the time for?” Harry asks in amusement, not sure if he likes the mischievous gleam in Louis’ eyes.

 

“I have to clean you up without ruining anything else of Zayn’s.”

 

“How do you propose to do that?”

 

Louis answers by licking up Harry’s come from his chest, tongue swirling in the gleaming white that covers the butterfly embedded in his skin until it’s clean. Harry moans as he moves down, swallowing everything up and going lower, taking Harry’s cock into his mouth in a thorough effort to get every drop, whimpering over the taste.

 

Harry doesn’t expect it when Louis lets him go only to push between his cheeks and cover his used hole with his lips before sucking.

 

“Louis!” Harry practically bellows, unable to do anything but take it as Louis sucks and licks his own release out of him.

 

Harry doens’t know whether he should run away from Louis’ sinful mouth or beg for it to never let him go. He’s fully hard again, practically aching as the older vampire’s teeth scrape around his rim. When Louis gets it all, he pulls off and crawls up Harry’s body, leaning down to capture him in a kiss. Harry can taste them both on his tongue and he whimpers into his daddy’s mouth.

 

Louis pulls away but remains close, their lips touching when he breathes out against him.

 

“Harry?” Louis sighs, something in his voice making Harry pay attention.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Come.”

Harry shrieks, voice going higher than he knew he was capable of, dick pulsing out strings of white on command.

 

It’s another mess for Louis to clean up.

 

They don’t leave Zayn’s office for quite some time.

 

-*-*-

 

Niall; of course, cackles upon seeing them.

 

“You don’t even have to be a mind reader to know what you two were up to.”

 

Harry can’t help but remember their steamy session, and Niall throws peanuts at him.

 

“Stop thinking so loud!”

 

Harry blushes. Louis nods in smug satisfaction.

 

The blonde turns to Zayn and nips at his ear. “You’re going to have to scrub down your office. Maybe burn the desk and chair.”

 

Zayn merely shrugs over the suggestion. “It’s seen worse.” He grins. “Remember that time you-”

 

It’s Niall’s turn to cover his mouth with his hand, shaking his head as blood rushes to his face.

 

“You’re blushing.” Louis eagerly points out while Harry is assaulted with a memory that is not his own. One that features Zayn and Niall in a very compromising position. It’s the first time the Irish vampire has let the wall around his mind slip.

 

“Now who’s thinking too loud.” Harry laughs at his own joke as Niall scrunches up his face at him in disappointment over his failed attempt at humor, but Louis looks on with pride, and that’s really all he needs.

 

-*-*-

 

“I should go back to my apartment.” Harry suggests heavily when they walk out of the club, the cool night air hitting him and making him take in a deep breath, cold and crisp in his lungs.

 

“And I think that’s a terrible idea.” Louis counters, pulling him closer by their joined hands in order to nuzzle into his neck.

 

“I have work tomorrow, and I need a change of clothes.”

 

“Clothes? We don’t need clothes where we’re going.”

 

“Louis, I kind of have a cat I feed. I haven’t been able to in a few days.”

 

“Cats are very resourceful, so...what’s its name?”

 

“Dusty.”

 

“Right. Well, I’m sure Dusty will be just fine.”

 

“I have to go back sometime.” Harry argues without conviction.

 

“Nonsense.”

 

Harry giggles as Louis spins them around right there on the sidewalk. “Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting.”

 

“Louis, are you quoting Peter Pan to me?”

 

“I am Peter Pan.” Louis answers ridiculously, and Harry throws his head back and laughs. He does that a lot because of Louis.

 

“I hope this doesn’t make me Wendy.”

 

“Want to be Tink?”

 

Even though Louis’ distracting him, Harry can tell he’s being led in the direction of the older vampire’s house.

 

“Are you comparing me to a jealous fairy?”

 

“I’m saying you’re the reason I’m able to fly.”

 

“Sap.” Harry mutters, but his smile is so wide it feels like his face is splitting in two. He doesn’t talk anymore about going home and speeds up his pace in order to reach Louis’ house faster.

 

-*-*-

 

The bakery is a little boring now. Before, he was so used to being alone and even enjoyed the quiet. But now, he can’t help but search for Louis’ booming laughter, or the way he says his name. It’s _too_ quiet. He misses the way the older vampire sneaks up on him and tries to wrap his big body up in Louis’ smaller one, having to stand on his tiptoes in order to whisper in his ear. He misses the melodic timbre of his voice.

 

They haven’t been apart since their bond was forged. It feels like there’s string wrapped around Harry’s heart and tugging, the other end connected to Louis’. His skin feels too tight, and his mind whispers temptingly at him to leave and seek out his new maker.

 

He can’t even call Louis to keep him company because he left his phone somewhere on the floor of his bedroom.

 

He’s wearing another borrowed shirt that smells so much like caramel it makes Harry hunger even more for Louis. He’s never been so relieved when his shift finally ends, locking up quickly and practically jogging to Louis’ house. When he finally sees it in the distance, he moves faster, a smile taking over his lips.

 

He gets to the front steps when his ears pick up shouting, body freezing when he recognizes Louis’ voice before a foreign one talks over it.

 

“That’s always been your problem, you’re so bloody impulsive.”

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Louis growls, a stubborn kind of anger clear in his tone.

 

“Oh I don’t? How long have you known him, then?”

 

“You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to belittle what we have just because I didn’t wait a few years to claim him.”

 

“So, not that long then?”

 

“Fuck off, Liam.”

 

Harry had completely forgotten that Liam was supposed to arrive from Bradford tonight, and his stomach twists when he hears the blatant disapproval in his voice.

 

“Why did you have to claim him in the first place? What happened to his maker?”

 

“That’s not my story to tell, and it’s none of your business.”

 

“Louis, you have to know how bad it sounds.”

 

“What do you think he’s going to do, kill me in my sleep.”

 

“Don’t even joke.” Liam answers seriously.

 

“You don’t know him.”

 

“Do you?” Liam counters, and Louis is quiet. “I mean, really know him?”

 

Harry feels like he’s breaking, because aside from their new connection, he knows next to nothing about Louis, and the same can be said in reverse. What if...when he really learns what Harry’s like, he won’t be good enough? Liam seems to think so already. What if Louis’s disappointed when he figures it out. What if he leaves...

 

The door is thrown open and Louis stands there, wide-eyed and panting, no doubt feeling Harry’s distress through their bond.

 

“Harry-”

 

“I...” He takes in a shaky breath, trying to ignore the frustrated tears pooling in his eyes. “I forgot my phone.” He says in explanation, and Louis’ face kind of crumbles in front of him.

 

“You don’t have to explain. You’re welcome here.”

 

Harry doesn’t feel very welcome.

 

“Baby.” Louis whispers, reaching out and Harry wants to hide in his arms, but he can’t. Not right now.

 

“I don’t know you’re favorite color.” He blurts out instead, tears slipping from his eyes over how hurt Louis looks when he pulls away, more words spilling from his mouth.

 

“I don’t know the day you were born, or what you do for a living. The only reason I know your last name is because it was on the card you gave me. I mean...do you even know mine?”

 

Louis remains silent, blue eyes wide and vibrant as they swim in what could very well be unshed tears.

 

“He’s right.” Harry whispers, even as Louis shakes his head. “We’re practically strangers.”

 

“We might not know the little things, but it doesn’t matter. I know _you_.”

 

“It matters.” Harry argues, because even the little things can break a relationship.

 

“Then we’ll _get_ to know each other. We’ll talk until our voices fade if that’s what it takes.”

 

Harry’s shoulders sag as he shakes his head. “I don’t think now’s the time. You have company.”

 

“Harry-”

 

“I’m going to go home. I, um...I have to feed Dusty, and I should probably wash some clothes, so...will you get my phone? I left it in your room.” Harry can feel Louis’ eyes on him, but he keeps his own locked on his shoes.

 

When Louis turns and goes back into the house, Harry wants to sob and take it back. He stays quiet, instead.

 

When Louis comes back, he holds his phone out but far enough away that Harry has to move in closer to get it.

 

When his fingers wrap around his mobile, Louis other hand moves too quick for him to track, gripping his wrist and yanking him forward into his arms. Harry goes willingly, shuddering as Louis’ lips brush against the lobe of his ear with his words.

 

“I might be letting you run now, but don’t think for a second that it means you’ve gotten away, understand? I’m still going to chase after you.”

 

Harry nods, his cheek brushing against Louis’ as a kind of relief washes over him. “I’ll be waiting.” He swears before releasing Louis, and the older vampire watches him leave.

 

Harry feels his eyes on his back the entire time, even when he’s streets away.

 

-*-*-

 

Harry’s miserable. It’s a light way of putting it, but he’s too upset to search for a better word. Dramatically melancholic, maybe? Yeah, that’s an apt description. He’s stayed away from Louis for two days now, and despite the older vampire’s parting promise, he has; as of yet, failed to come after him.

 

The worst part is that Harry can still feel him. That warm presence in the back of his mind that sends out waves of affection and has him swearing he smells caramel is slowly driving him mad with a barely containable desperation to seek Louis out.

 

He fights it, though. Tooth and nail, he fights it. His default has always been to run or hide, and it isn’t any different now. He had reservations about giving himself to Louis in the beginning, and he’d gotten over those. But now he’s acquired this irrational fear; thanks in no small part to faceless Liam, that once Louis does get to know him, he’ll realize he’s made a terrible mistake.

 

It sucks, because even though Harry knows just how dumb that sounds, it doesn’t make it go away. On top of that, Dusty’s disappeared and now he doesn’t even have a fluffy cat to cuddle with and tell his sob story to.

 

His head snaps up when there’s a sharp knock on his front door. It’s not Louis - he’d be able to feel him if it were - but it is another vampire.

 

Harry’s cautious as he gets up. There isn’t a chance in hell he has of going unnoticed, but maybe he could run-

 

“Don’t run, I just want to talk!” A slightly familiar voice calls out, and Harry curses his loud thoughts.

 

He opens the door a crack, glaring at the stranger in front of him.

 

“Can I come in?" He asks, and Harry feels a kind of bitterness he’s never felt before, even towards Cal.

 

“Are you sure you want to? I might try to kill you in your sleep.”

 

Liam flinches, looking like a proper scolded puppy, and it makes Harry feel just the slightest bit ashamed of himself for being the one to cause that expression.

 

“I deserve that.”

 

Harry opens the door wider and steps aside in invitation.

 

Liam enters a little hesitantly, eyeing his surroundings and looking completely out of place.

 

“You should feel special.” Harry grumbles, going back to his couch and throwing himself on it. The cushions are too big and they swallow him up but it’s ridiculously comfortable.

 

“Why’s that?” Liam asks when Harry doesn’t elaborate.

 

“You’re in my apartment. Louis hasn’t even been here yet.”

 

“That you know of.” Liam snorts and Harry glares at him.

 

Half of him hopes that Liam attempts to sit on the green chair with the broken leg so he can watch it collapse out from under him and send his stupid bulky body crashing to the floor.

 

“You think really loud, did you know?” Liam asks with two raised brows and Harry lets go of a weary sigh.

 

“I’ve been told.”

 

Liam avoids the green chair and pulls one out from his little dining table instead.

 

“Look...” Liam starts off somewhat awkwardly, nervously toying with his fingers as he continues. “I never intended for what I said to hurt you”

 

“You mean you never intended for me to overhear what you were saying.” He corrects and Liam looks the slightest bit guilty.

 

“True. I am sorry for that, but I’m not sorry for worrying about my maker, or for wanting to protect him.”

 

“From me.” It’s not a question.

 

“Louis’s been hurt before. He hides it well, but he’s not as indestructible as he likes to pretend.”

 

“And you think I would hurt him?”

 

“I don’t know you well enough to make that judgment, but the point I was trying to make was neither does he.”

 

“So why are you here?”

 

Harry watches as Liam runs a hand through his hair, the strands sticking out in almost every direction. He looks exhausted. A little worn around the edges.

 

“Louis’s been miserable ever since you left that night. He won’t speak to me but whines constantly to some cat he found-”

 

“Louis doesn’t have a cat.”

 

“He does now.”

 

“Wait...what does he call it?”

 

“The cat?” Liam asks in confusion and Harry nods quickly.

 

“Dust mite, I think.”

 

“That bastard stole my cat.”

 

Liam shrugs as if catnapping is inconsequential. “I don’t like seeing him like this, and as far as I can tell, you’re the one who makes him happy.”

 

“But you were right.” Harry admits as he burrows into the couch. “We don’t know each other.”

 

“Romeo and Juliet didn’t really know each other when they admitted they were in love.” Liam responds with a smile.

 

Harry can do nothing but gape at him for a full minute.

 

“Romeo and Juliet also committed suicide. If you’re tying to make me feel better, please stop.”

 

Liam nods, looking slightly disappointed in himself.

 

“You care about him, though, right? Maybe even love him?” Liam asks, and Harry feels a tug on his heart again.

 

“There isn’t a word that describes what I feel for him. ‘Love’ seems almost too small.”

 

“So why are you still here? It doesn’t make sense when you put it that way.”

 

Harry can’t help but agree.

 

“I’ve been an idiot.” He admits, and Liam gives him a brilliant smile.

 

“It’s okay. He still loves you.”

 

Harry laughs stupidly with him, no doubt smiling like a loon as he points an accusing finger at Liam.

 

“You’re still a twat!” He claims with amusement, and Liam chuckles easily.

 

“Oh, there was never any doubt about that.”

 

“You called Niall a selkie, did you give me a nickname?”

 

“I don’t think you want to know.” Liam, reveals looking sheepish.

 

“Come on, lay it on me.”

 

“I might have accused you of being a mind-warping Jezebel.”

 

“Where do you come up with your insults?” Harry demands with squinted eyes.

 

“I honestly have no idea.”

 

“Come on, I might be able to forgive you if you walk me to Louis’.”

 

“I’ll do you one better and drive you there.”

 

“You’re pulling out all the stops, arent’ you?” Harry asks with a cheeky grin. Liam shakes his head.

 

“I drive a Lambo. Pulling out all the stops would be handing you the keys, but I’m not gonna do that.”

 

“You’re very rude.”

 

Liam barks out a laugh and slings an arm over Harry’s shoulders, tactfully ignoring his glare.

 

“I like you, kid. Now tell my that’s _not_ ironic.”

 

“How long did it take for you to like Niall? I bet longer than me, right? Say yes so I can hold it over him.”

 

Liam laughs harder, but otherwise remains tight-lipped.

 

-*-*-

 

Louis holds the door open with one hand while a noticeably fatter Dusty hangs from his other. As Harry gapes, Louis looks like he’s about to make an effort to hide the cat before shrugging and meeting Harry’s gaze without shame.

 

“What have you been feeding my cat?” He demands, eyeing the giant fluff of fur. “Are you trying to fatten Dusty up?”

 

“It’s Dust Mite now, and she likes me better.”

 

Harry snorts in amusement.

 

“She’s a he.”

 

“Yes, well...how did I miss that?”

 

“Liam says you’ve been moping.”

 

“Liam says a lot of nonsensical things.” Louis growls, eyes widening when he glances over Harry’s shoulder. “Why is Liam watching us from his ridiculous car?”

 

“He gave me a ride here.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Trying to make amends, I expect.”

 

“You’ll have to do better than that, you wanker!” Louis calls to his child, and Liam only laughs at him and waves before driving off.

 

“Come inside, then.” Louis sighs before pulling Harry into the warmth of his home and slamming the door behind them. Louis walks quietly through the empty house and Harry follows until they arrive at his bedroom. He watches as Louis sits in the center of the bed they’ve shared, and Harry lowers himself awkwardly to the edge, unable to escape Dusty’s judgmental stare.

 

Surprisingly, Louis doesn’t make Harry stew in the silence and is the first to break it.

 

“My favorite color changes.” He says suddenly, hands nervously petting the cat in his arms. “I’m quite fond of green now.”

 

Harry is quiet as he waits for Louis to continue.

 

“I was born on Christmas Eve. My mum used to say I was the best present she ever got. I don’t really have a job, or anything, because I’ve never needed the money, but sometimes I help Zayn out by going over his books, doing inventory and stuff. And you’re right. I don’t know your last name.”

 

“Styles.” Harry answers with a fond smile, grateful when Louis returns it.

 

“Nice to meet you, Harry Styles.”

 

“The pleasure is all mine, Louis Tomlinson.”

 

“Tell me something.” Louis almost pleads, because this is important to Harry so it’s important to him.

 

“Favorite color...is the rainbow.” Harry grins and Louis shakes his head. “I was born on the first of February, and you already know what I do. My favorite movie is love actually.”

 

“Grease.” Louis says in response. “Don’t laugh.”

 

Harry doesn’t laugh, but he does pretend to slick his hair back with an invisible comb.

 

“I have a sister.” Harry reveals, and Louis smiles.

 

“I had six, and one brother.”

 

Harry whistles, choosing not to focus on the way Louis said, ‘had’.

 

“I love football.” The older vampire exclaims. “I’m not too bad at it.”

 

“I like football as well, but I _am_ rubbish at it. I love to sing.”

 

“I do too. Movies or television?”

 

“Books.” Harry chooses instead and Louis positively beams. “And you?”

 

“I love to read, but I’m also getting into video games.”

 

“I’m terrible at those as well. How many languages do you know?”

 

Louis counts on his fingers as he lists them off.

 

“French, Russian, English, Italian, Japanese, and America Sign Language.” He shrugs. “I’ve had a lot of free time.”

 

“I know one phrase in French, and I can kind of hold a conversation in sign language.” Harry sighs.

 

“You’ll have to show me, sometime. I’ll teach you more, the dirty words are always easy to remember.” He reveals with a wink. “Tell me a secret.”

 

Harry tries to think of something good, but only comes up with, “I hog all the blankets when I sleep.”

 

“I already knew that, kitten.”

 

“I’ve seen Titanic eleven times and cried every single time.”

 

“Of course you have, now tell me something good.”

 

“I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you.” Harry blurts out before he can think better of it. A cloud of silence falls over the room, and Louis stares at him with wide open eyes.

 

“I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you too, and it scares me because of how fast it happened.”

 

Harry nods in agreement, watching as Louis sets Dusty gently on the floor. The older man crawls toward him and doesn’t stop until he’s seated on his lap, limbs wrapping deliciously around him.

 

“I’m in love with the color of your eyes.” He confesses, kissing each lid. “I’m in love with the way you smell.” Louis presses his nose into Harry’s throat and inhales deeply. “I’m in love with the way you taste, the sound of your laugh, and your soft, curly hair. I’m in love with every doodle-like tattoo you have, and the interesting place your mind is. How you’ve made room for me there. I’m in love with _you_.”

 

Harry can’t hope to top Louis with words, so he closes the distance between them and shows him with a kiss, allowing himself to think about everything that caused him to fall hard for Louis and let’s it play on repeat in his mind. He revels in the way Louis gasps against him, seeing himself through Harry’s eyes.

 

They talk for hours after that, exchanging stories and secrets they’ve never revealed to anyone before. Louis isn’t disappointed, like Harry had feared he would be. He listens raptly and pulls Harry into a kiss every now and then, as if the urge becomes too strong to control.

 

Harry quite likes the occasional interruption.

 

-*-*-

 

Louis decides to punish Harry for running away again. Ties his wrists to the bedposts and orders him not to break their hold with his strength.

 

Harry whines when Louis’ naked body rubs against his own, enjoying the friction his leaking cock receives.

 

“Do you know how upset I was when you took off like that?” Louis demands, twisting his nipples in retaliation. Harry thrashes and writhes, but he doesn’t pull on the rope. He wants to stay bound.

 

“I’m sorry, daddy.” He sobs. It isn’t an attempt to get Louis to stop, he just needs him to know, almost as much as he needs this punishment.

 

“Prove it.” Louis dares, blue-fire burning in his eyes. “I’m going to ride you face, kitten. Make it good for daddy, yeah?”

 

Harry nods desperately, so eager and ready to please.

 

Louis moves up his body, thighs straddling his face as hovers above him. Harry stares up with pleading eyes, wishing he had his hands so he could force Louis down. The older vampire must sense this, because he makes him wait a terrible amount of time before giving him what he wants. Harry’s face is buried between Louis’ cheeks and his tongue greedily seeks out his entrance.

 

Louis’ hips work over him, using Harry’s face in order to chase his pleasure. Harry has no control. All he can do is take it and try to aim for Louis’ quivering hole, moaning when he gets it just right.

 

“Baby.” Louis lets out a high-pitched cry, shaking above him as Harry’s tongue stiffens and Slips inside. He ruts against him faster, hands tracing up Harry’s bound arms.

 

If this is to be Harry’s punishment every time - making Louis feel good - then he has plans to be bad in the future. His daddy moans wantonly above him as he speeds up, practically smothering Harry as he uses him. Harry never wants to move from this spot.

 

“Fuck, Harry. Your mouth!” Louis whimpers, and Harry strives to please him more, locking his lips around Louis’ rim while he sucks, his tongue shoving into him over and over.

 

Louis jerks and shudders above him, hips working almost harshly against Harry’s face, and through their connection Harry can feel the exact moment he comes.

 

Harry almost loses it over that. The fact that he made Louis feel so good just from this. He feels ridiculously proud of himself.

 

Louis lifts up off of him with trembling limbs, moving down until he’s able to look directly into Harry’s cloudy eyes. He brings his hand up to Harry’s mouth and feeds his release to him. Harry can’t do anything but lick it up and moan around his fingers over the taste.

 

While Harry is dizzy with arousal, Louis takes the chance to grab his hard cock and impale himself on it.

 

Harry would have flown off the bed if he wasn’t tied to it. Louis is hot and slick around him, having obviously planned this, but Harry wasn’t prepared. Not in the slightest.

 

“Daddy!” He pants, sounding panicked and seconds away from hyperventilating.

 

“Yeah, kitten?” Louis mewls, clearly enjoying the feel of Harry inside of him.

 

“You. I...I can’t-”

 

“Hush, love, it’s okay. Feel so good inside me. Filling me up perfectly.”

 

Harry chokes on a sob, worried he’ll actually disobey Louis and break through his restraints.

 

Louis uses his thighs to lift himself up before slamming back down onto Harry’s dick, not bothering to start off slow. Harry watches entranced as Louis starts to harden again from the rough treatment, cock bouncing with his movements as he speeds up and throws his head back, working his body expertly.

 

Harry fears he won’t be able to stop himself from coming this time, no matter how much he might want to. Louis’s feels so wonderful around him. Hot and tight, smooth walls gripping him lovingly as if welcoming him back home.

 

“Daddy?” He tries to warn. “I’m close. I’m sorry.” He babbles. “I’m so close. Can’t help it.”

 

“Don’t come until I tell you.”

 

“I-”

 

“You’ve done it before.”

 

“Not like this.” Harry cries. “This is different. I can’t-”

 

“You can. You will. You won’t disobey.”

 

“I need to, daddy. I don’t want to, but I need it.”

 

“I know, love, but you care about what I need more, don’t you?” Louis asks seductively, rolling his hips and making Harry’s eyes roll into the back of his head. He still has the good sense to nod in his euphoria, because it’s true. He does care about Louis’ needs more than his own.

 

“Look at you. You’re doing it, baby. You’re being so patient for me right now. Doing what daddy tells you. Such a good boy.”

 

“Please.” Harry begs, practically sobbing. “You have to stop saying things like that. Gonna make me come.” Harry whimpers, feeling tears slip out of his eyes and seeing Louis’ satisfied smile wavering in vision.

 

Harry’s dick leaks steadily into Louis, but miraculously, he doesn’t come. He’s trained to it now, and even though he feels as if he’s about to burst, his body doesn’t betray him.

 

The sound of skin slapping against skin echos throughout the room as Louis bounces onto him, his pace unrelenting and harsh as Louis’ blue eyes meet his and flash with desire.

 

“You fuck me so good, sweetheart.” Louis pants, his hair falling over his eyes from his punishing movements. “We have to do this at least once a day.”

 

Harry won’t survive that.

 

Louis’ hips falter in a familiar sign, his tongue licking over his own fangs. “Do it.” He pants, but Harry won’t do anything until his maker elaborates.

 

“Come for my, baby.”

 

And Harry does, shaking uncontrollably as Louis tightens around him, clenching and spasming with his own crashing orgasm, continuously whispering ‘good boy’ in Harry’s ear as he strokes up and down the length of his tied up arms.

 

“I love you.” Harry hears whispered over and over again, not realizing it’s him saying those words until Louis repeats them back.

 

Harry slowly calms as he tracks Louis’ heart beating against his own, so grateful to have him. When Louis gets his strength back, he unties him, fingers messaging his arms to get the blood flowing again. Harry curls into him, humming against his heated skin as they settle.

 

Louis pets his curls as they drift in and out, and Harry somehow manages to pull him in closer, even though there’s no space between them.

 

-*-*-

 

It’s late for them, dawn creeping up outside the curtain-covered window. Louis traces patterns on Harry’s bare chest, snuggling into him as the younger vampire’s arm wraps him up tighter.

 

“What do you miss most about being human?” Harry asks into the quiet, feeling Louis purse his lips against his skin.

 

“Tea.” He answers quickly. “I really loved tea.”

 

Harry can’t help but laugh. Of all the things, his boy picks tea.

 

“What about you?” Louis asks, turning to stare up into Harry’s eyes. “What do you miss?”

 

“Besides my family?” Harry asks wistfully, “I miss the sun.”

 

Louis holds his gaze, thoughtful almost, before he jumps off the bed. Harry stares at him in concern until he’s yanked up as well.

 

“Where are we-”

 

“Come with me.” Louis says, barely contained excitement bubbling in his voice. Harry follows without question, his heart leaping into his throat when Louis throws the back door open and pulls him into the crisp morning air.

 

“Louis!” Harry says through gritted teeth, his panic escalating. “The sun’s almost up.” He can feel it. It’s just over the trees

 

Louis spins and practically jumps into his arms, all soft smiles and warm skin.

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“Of course.” Harry whispers.

“Then watch the sunrise with me.”

 

Harry swallows shakily and nods. “Okay.”

 

It’s only moments later that the sun breaks through, painting the horizon in light blues and pinks as it lights everything in it’s path. Harry’s skin tingles and tightens, but that’s all. His breath catches, mouth wide as he takes in a sight he hasn’t seen for nearly a year.

 

“How?” He practically cries, taken by surprise over how beautiful Louis looks in the glow of the sun.

 

“A gift that comes with age.” He chuckles. “One that I’ve passed to you through my blood. Being in the sun will make you weak. Might even hurt if you’re exposed for too long, but it won’t be fatal for you anymore.”

 

Harry is speechless. Words seem to fall short in this situation. He holds Louis tighter instead, and basks in the warmth of the sun.

 

　

 

**Author's Note:**

> Short, I know, but what'd you think?


End file.
